


Leeway

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Don't let that scare you, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mindy insists on hanging out with her best friend Alex, and she brings Danny along, things take a surprising turn. Set sometime after Mindy's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leeway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts), [tricerahops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricerahops/gifts), [GloriaGilbertPatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/gifts).



> With a honey in the middle, there's some leeway... Yet another Lonely Island inspired TMP fic. Okay, not really, but it seems like it's a good theme. Mmmm whatcha sayyyy...

"Alex! God! Why do you make me resort to calling you? You haven't returned a text in days."  
Mindy sighs, spinning around in front of her full length mirror to judge how the jersey knit dress makes her ass look. 

"Mindy, find your chill. I've been crazy busy, and all your texts have been 'hey talk to me.' I just haven't had a chance."

"Ugh, Alex, you suck. Come over. I want to make margaritas and gossip and show you these new dresses I bought." She decisively yanks the tag off the one she's wearing. It's a keeper. 

Alex is quiet for a minute. "Honey, I can't. I promised Danny I'd spend some time with him."

As expected, Mindy pitches a fit. "Oh come on! I haven't seen you since my birthday, and you've been with him nonstop. What kind of a friend are you?"

"Hey, I really haven't, though. Like I said, I've been busy."

"And you'd rather hang out with him than your long time best friend? I didn't think you were one of those girls who just forgets their friends when they have a man." Mindy moves from the bathroom to her kitchen and looks longingly at the forlorn bottle of margarita mix and the sad little limes. 

"Oh brother. Mindy, you're such a hypocrite. And you know the guilt trip won't work on me. Look, you know how it is when you're in a new relationship, you just want to be all over each other all the time..."

Mindy squeezes her eyes tight shut. "Eeeew, stop. Gross, gross, gross! You know how long it's been for me, and you're gonna subject me to the thought of you and Danny slobbering all over each other? So rude."

Alex snorts. "Yeah, right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Look - I'll ask Danny if he's cool with us going to your place for drinks. Will that suffice, my queen?"

It's not as good as a girls night, but beggars can't be choosers. Mindy sighs dramatically and agrees. It could be fun...if Danny doesn't ruin it by being Danny. 

\---

Forty minutes later, there's a knock at the door. Mindy has done her best to be "hostessy" and she's got a little plate of cheese and crackers ready. There was only a little green on the cheese so she trimmed it off and figured it was fine. After all, folks eat blue cheese all the time! 

Alex hoots and waves a bottle of tequila when the door is opened, and Mindy hugs her and squeals. 

"I already have tequila, you lush!" Mindy giggles, taking the bottle. "Hey, Danny."

No one has ever looked more uncomfortable in recorded history than Danny looks as he enters the apartment. His face is the picture of discomfort and misery. With a weak smile, he walks stiffly into the living room and glances around, as though he expects a camera crew to pop out. 

"Well, you have plenty now, Mindy. Let's get this show on the road!" Alex takes the booze into the kitchen and starts mixing drinks. "Where's your salt?"

"Danny, let me take your jacket." Mindy puts her hand on his leather clad arm and he snatches it away. 

"It's okay. I'm good."

"Suit yourself," Mindy sighs and joins Alex in the kitchen to cut the limes. 

Danny sits on the couch. "None for me, thanks."

Both women's heads pop up and they say in unison "What?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not in the mood for tequila. Or this." He musters that last bit under his great, but Mindy hears it. She glances at Alex, who is now frowning and staring into the margarita pitcher. She knows her friend will invariably call things off early if it doesn't go well, and then she'll be left alone with a LOT of alcohol, and that always spells disaster. 

"Danny, Danny, it's cool," she almost sings, heading to her liquor cabinet, which is not well stocked at all, but she has had a bottle of bourbon in there for years. She doesn't even ask, just pours him a good sized portion in a lowball glass and delivers it with a smile. "Jim Beam Black. Got it as a gift, but I don't care for it."

His eyebrows perk up and he looks at her, then the glass, appraisingly, as if weighing his chances of getting through this evening sober. He takes the glass.

Mindy flits back and gives Alex a thumbs up. 

\---

The glasses have been refilled more than once, and Danny has finally relaxed. He actually appears to be having a not so terrible time, as he's even taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Alex has been lazily playing with his chest hair, so his shirt is now unbuttoned a little more then what would normally be prudent. 

Mindy watches them with a pang of envy. It's not jealousy; she just kind of wishes she had her own cute boyfriend to flirt with. Oh my god, she thinks - did she actually just refer to Danny as cute? Gross. 

Now that they all have the lubrication of alcohol, the conversation is flowing much more freely. While most of the last half-hour Danny has just quietly sipped his bourbon and let the women on either side of him laugh and chatter, he is now involving himself in their discussions. This pretty much just means arguing with Mindy. Some of it, Alex can join in - she's a big proponent of IUDs, for example, even though Danny dismisses her experience as a "casual user." But at this point, the discussion has gotten so technical Alex can't even follow along and she's resorting to eating the disgusting cheese. 

Mindy notices the drinks are no longer full, so she gets up and goes into the kitchen for refills. The margaritas are gone, and it's too much work to make another batch, so she decides to just bring the liquor bottles into the living room. That way, they won't need to make any more trips. 

When she returns, the couple are talking quietly, their faces close, and Mindy is certain that Danny is trying to convince Alex to leave. She doesn't want them to go yet, though. It's still early, and while she's tipsy for sure, she's not drunk enough to just collapse and sleep it off. 

Mindy pours at least two shots into Danny's glass and sits back down, taking a hefty swig of tequila straight from the bottle.

"Oh man, it burns!" she gasps. She passes the bottle to Alex, who takes a drink and swallows smoothly.

Danny is aghast. "Mindy, that's so...so disturbing. You shouldn't be drinking straight from the bottle! Your mouth is a hotbed of bacteria."

"What are you talking about, Danny?" Mindy wrinkles her nose, the bitter aftertaste still lingering in her mouth. 

"I'm saying it's disgusting. For God's sake, you're a doctor, you should be more...doctorly, and do healthy things." He's slurring, just a little, and gesturing wildly at her. She just laughs. 

"Danny, I'm drinking alcohol. We "doctors" use alcohol as an antiseptic, because it kills bacteria."

"I'm just saying you should use a shot glass."

"I'm just saying you should shut up!"

Alex bursts in, rather exuberantly. "I'm just saying you two should kiss and get it over with."

They both look at her with horrified expressions

"What? You're like an old married couple. It's kind of disgusting, really. You need to just make out a little and release the tension, then we can all get along." Alex takes another pull from the tequila bottle and nods, pleased with her own suggestion. 

"You're insane," Mindy sputters. 

"Am I?" Alex giggles. "I don't think so."

"Well, then, you're really drunk, because that's ridiculous." She's hesitant to look at Danny, but she can't help but wonder at his reaction, because for all her protest, it's a terribly intriguing idea. 

"Come on, Danny, plant one on her. I know you want to..." 

"Alex, come on, knock it off." Danny turns and puts his arm around her, letting Mindy sneak a glance without being caught. He doesn't look particularly upset, just a little exasperated. 

"No, you come on." Alex reaches across Danny and rubs Mindy's arm, beaming at her. "Look at her, Mindy's just sitting there, so... kissable!"

"Why don't you kiss Mindy, then?" he retorts smugly. 

"Hey, why doesn't Mindy get a say in this?" It falls on deaf ears, as neither Danny nor Alex are paying her any attention right now. 

"You hush," Alex scolds. "We're negotiating. Okay, Danny, I'll kiss her if you kiss her. Deal?"

"Yeah, what's the harm?" Danny replies with a shrug. "I've got alcohol. It'll kill the germs."

"I'm not germy!" Mindy shouts. This is getting out of hand - now she's supposed to kiss them both? Again, somewhat intriguing.

Rolling his head back on the sofa cushion, Danny closes his eyes and grins widely before replying. "Yeah, but you used to bang him, so you might have his germs." He laughs at his own joke, which strikes Mindy as very rude. 

"Are you saying Jeremy? That was a long time ago and how dare you bring it up."

"Mindy, Mindy." Alex leans across Danny again and paws at her. "Quit fighting with Danny and kiss me." She places both her hands on Danny's leg and stretches forward, biting her bottom lip.

"Alex, you know I love you, but not in that way." Mindy can't help darting her eyes down to Alex's waiting mouth, and she feels a strange twist in her belly at the thought. 

"Oh come on. You said kissing a girl was on your bucket list, so why not me?" Alex reaches for Mindy's hair and runs her fingers through the strands. 

"I don't think I'm drunk enough for this," Mindy sighs. 

"She's a good kisser," Danny interjects, and Mindy could swear she hears hope in his voice. 

"Thank you, baby," Alex smirks. "Come on, girl. YOLO."

Mindy is never one to back down from a challenge, especially if she has some alcohol flowing through her veins. And yeah, she's always been kind of curious about it, just never quite bold enough to try. 

"I can't believe I'm in my early twenties and succumbing to peer pressure. Fine, I'll kiss you, you perv." Mindy puts a hand down on Danny's thigh to brace herself, but he jumps and sits up straighter.

"Hey, watch where you're putting your hand," he yelps, his voice strangled and higher pitched than usual. 

Mindy rolls her eyes and puts her hand on Alex's shoulder instead, leaning in with her eyes closed. Alex holds Mindy's head and her lips brush lightly against hers before applying a little bit of pressure. It's soft and warm and she tastes a little bit like margarita mix, but to Mindy's surprise, it's not really that different. She's even a little bit into it, until Alex's tongue traces the seam of her lips and she chickens out.

"Oh come on, Mindy, that was barely a kiss. That didn't count." Alex sits back with a pout. 

"Didn't count!" parrots Danny, who seems to be getting drunker by the minute as the alcohol absorbs into his bloodstream.

"It totally counted," Mindy sighs. "and I've officially had my first lesbian experience."

"It totally didn't count, and I'm telling you that from someone who has had official lesbian experiences, okay?" 

"Nope, didn't count," echoes Danny.

"You've never told me that, Alex!" Mindy squeals, her eyes round with surprise. "And you don't get to say what counts and what doesn't, Danny. You're not a lesbian."

"I don't know, maybe I am," he says with a grin. "I love to eat pussy."

Mindy's jaw drops.

"It's true, he does," giggles Alex as she falls back against the couch cushions.

"Okay, I know I'm not drunk enough for this." Mindy holds up her hands and shakes her head. The image of kissing Alex has been replaced in her mind with an even more inappropriate one. She can't even look Danny in the eye right now.

"Come on, Mindy. You've got to do this for real if you want your street cred," wheedles Alex. 

"Okay, okay. I just can't handle the pressure." In reality, Mindy is a little hot and bothered now, more so at the idea that after Alex kisses her...it's Danny's turn. Alex cups her jaw and this time she doesn't hesitate to go in for the kill, pressing hard against Mindy's mouth. 

Mindy opens her lips just a little and Alex angles her face, slanting her mouth over Mindy's and dipping her tongue inside. She licks into her mouth delicately, and Mindy kisses her back, brushing Alex's tongue with her own. It sends little shockwaves of delight through Mindy, and by the time they break apart her heart is racing.

"Whoa," is all she can say. 

"Whoa," repeats Danny, his voice cracking. 

"You're not a bad kisser either, Mindy!" Alex tells her, a sly grin spreading across her face.

Mindy licks her lips and glances at Danny. "You're right, she is a good kisser." Danny stares at her intensely and nods.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Alex nudges Danny, who shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm good. I just wanted to see if you guys would go through with it."

"Oh no, you don't. You're not getting away with that!" Alex says, pushing his shoulder playfully. 

Mindy just looks down, trying to hide her disappointment. She can't quite figure out why her feelings are hurt, because she never actually wanted to kiss him in the first place.

"It's okay, really," Mindy assures them, tilting her head up to look Danny in the eye. He's staring at her again and it makes her stomach clench. 

Danny reaches for her, putting his hand on the cheek and pulling her face to his. Then he kisses her.

Mindy sort of hears Alex's voice hooting in the background, before all the blood pounding in her ears drowns it out. Danny's mouth is gentle, his lips softer than even Alex's, and he kisses her in an entirely different manner. Alex was playful, teasing, but Danny means business, and it's taking her breath away. 

She doesn't mean to let a little moan out. She can't help it. 

It ends as suddenly as it started, Danny letting her go and sitting back against the couch.

Mindy swallows hard. Her mouth tastes of bourbon and she has no doubt about her sexuality because...wow. Alex's kiss was sexy and fun, but it didn't make her think the things that she's thinking now. Her face feels hot, and her pulse is throbbing between her thighs. 

"Wow, that looked like a kiss from a movie." she hears Alex say and she feels strangely guilty.  
She darts her eyes from Alex to Danny and watches them as they look at each other.

"I was just putting a show on for you, like you did for me." Danny says, and then he glances back to Mindy and she averts her eyes.

"Yeah, it was quite a show." Mindy suddenly needs to get away - right now - and she stands too quickly. She's a little wobbly, and suddenly Danny's hand is on her hip to steady her. "Hey, watch your hands, buddy. Your girlfriend is right there," she says in a joking tone that she doesn't feel.

Alex just laughs. "Oh, I don't think Danny's prepared to put that label on our relationship."

"Okay, then, your fuck buddy is right there. You should still watch your hands." Mindy's voice is a little sharper now and she grasps his hand to push it off. She chooses to ignore the way his fingers close around hers as she pulls away.

She gets to the bathroom and suddenly her bladder is insistent. After she's done, she splashes some water on her face, hoping she can just sober up and then none of them will talk about this again.

When Mindy returns, the couple are a little closer together, their bodies turn towards each other. Danny's hand is resting on Alex's knee and Mindy instantly feels like a third wheel. She sits down, wishing she could have another drink without looking like she's obviously drinking to forget.

Danny turns back, clasping his hands in his lap, looking anywhere but at Mindy. Alex is smiling and she has that glint in her eye that lets Mindy know this means trouble. She's not sure if maybe Alex is mad at her, but she certainly had no intention of any of this happening.

But Alex apparently isn't mad. "You know, Mindy, this reminds me a lot of those movies we used to watch on Cinemax."

Mindy feigns ignorance. "I don't know what you mean, Alex."

"What movies?" Danny asks and Alex gives him a look.

"You remember, Mindy - the ones with a girl and a guy... and a girl..."

"Like a, a three-way?" Danny's ridiculous question is ignored again. 

"Oh my god, Alex. Why would you even..." She looks at Danny and back at Alex, panic rising. "I don't do three-ways! They're...they're unhygienic!"

Alex waves her hands. "Nonsense! It's as safe as anything else. We're all healthy consenting adults here."

"No, we are not! I mean..." Mindy looks back at Danny, and she's not sure whether she wants him to join in the dissent. "It's Danny!"

"I wouldn't do a three-way with you," he says grumpily. 

"I wouldn't do a three-way with you either!" Mindy retorts, and instantly realizes it's a total lie.

"I would," pipes up Alex, and they both turn to look at her with surprise. "Why not? They're fun."

Mindy gasps dramatically. "You've done a three-way, Alex? With another girl?"

"Another girl, another guy." She shrugs. "Either way is fine."

"Why do I not know this about you?" Mindy asks.

"I'm pretty sure I told you, but I don't think you ever listen when I talk." Alex replies.

"I do so listen. Does Gwen know? Does Maggie know?" 

"I'm not sure about Gwen, but I can tell you for a fact that Maggie knows."

"You told Maggie!?"

"Nope." 

Mindy looks confused, until Danny helpfully butts in. "She had a three-way with Maggie,"

"You had a three-way with Maggie?" Mindy is almost screaming now. 

"Shhhh! Jesus, Mindy, not so loud." Alex is clearly amused by the reactions she's getting to her admissions. 

"Maggie can't hear me," Mindy hisses.

"No but your neighbors can."

"Shut up, Danny, my neighbors don't know Maggie."

"So, anyway, Mindy, what's stopping us? Like I said, we're all adults here, and I'm not gonna lie, watching you two kiss got me a little worked up." Alex grins, her hand running up and down Danny's thigh. "And I don't think I'm the only one."

She isn't, but Mindy's not about to admit that. She glances at Danny and she's surprised to see him watching her with interest. She expected him to protest loudly, but he's just looking at her, his eyes heavy lidded, and she feels a heat coiling in her belly. Shit. 

Tearing her eyes from his, Mindy looks back at Alex. "You're nuts. No way."

"Oh, please. I know you think Danny's hot. You don't think I remember how you talked about him when you started working at that hospital?"

"Alex. Shut up. I did not." Mindy's face is flushed, because she knows full well she did. 

"And you asked me all those questions about what his dick looks like. Is it weird? Is it hairy? Does it have a curve?"

Mindy buries her face in her hands. "Shut up. Shut up."

"I hope the answer was no to all of them!" Danny shouts. 

"Your dick is beautiful, baby." 

"I can't even believe this is happening right now," Mindy mutters, looking up at Alex's mischievous grin. "And what about Danny, you didn't even ask him if he wants to..."

"Oh, he wants to." Alex runs her hand further north and lands it in Danny's lap. "I've got proof."

Cheeks burning, Mindy glances down and then quickly looks away. Her heart is pounding out of her chest. 

"We're all drunk and we aren't making rational decisions," she reasons, staring up at the ceiling. 

Alex jumps on that. "Well it sounds like you've decided then, so maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable."

Has she decided, Mindy asks herself. It's a terrible idea - sex with one of her best friends and her colleague who she's already on rocky territory with, but Alex and Maggie are still friends, and she did sleep with Jeremy... She bites her lip and looks once more at Danny, certain she'll see him express hesitancy, or disgust at the idea, but his eyes are closed, and Alex is stroking him through his pants. 

"This is crazy," she says, more to herself than out loud. Danny opens his eyes and gazes at her, and she is unable to tear her eyes from his. 

Alex reaches for Danny's face and turns it back to her to kiss him. They're both laying back against the cushions, and Mindy watches as Alex's hand moves to his waistband. Her fingers deftly undo the button and slide down the zipper, and Mindy is frozen to the spot as Alex reaches in and frees Danny's cock. 

Holy shit. 

She feels like she's totally out of her element and the urge to escape returns, but it's overshadowed by other, baser urges. It's like she's watching a live porno, only the stars are her friends, and maybe she's supposed to be in it too? Just as Mindy thinks again of fleeing, Danny's hand grabs hers, and then she seems to be drawn to him like a magnet, leaning towards him, and he pulls his mouth from Alex and starts to kiss her instead. 

When he groans, it rumbles through her, and she feels his hand run down her back and over her ass. His tongue is licking into her mouth and she kisses him back hard, pushing her tongue firmly against his, her hand splayed against his chest. 

Alex stands up and tugs Danny to his feet, and he in turn pulls up Mindy, and they sort of fumble their way to the bedroom. Mindy can't help but laugh, and then Alex joins in, and they're all falling into the bedroom, hands moving quickly to remove clothing as fast as possible. 

Mindy pulls back her sheets and sweeps whatever random items were left there as Alex tugs Danny's shirt off his shoulders. He's standing at the foot of the bed and he pulls off Alex's blouse as she's unzipping her skirt, and then he turns to Mindy and his eyes are like fire. 

"Are you okay with this?" Danny asks, his voice thick and gruff. It turns her on even more.

"Are you?" she challenges. He reaches for her, his mouth hot on hers. She's on her knees on the mattress and he roughly tugs at her dress, pulling the knit material up and over her head in one quick movement, and then he is back to kissing her, while Alex is pushes his pants down over his hips and to the floor. 

Mindy backs up, pulling him with her, and Alex follows, till they are all three kissing, Danny in the middle. Someone is fumbling at Mindy's bra hooks and she reaches back to help. It falls to the floor, and Danny is kissing one side of her neck and Alex is kissing the other.

"Holy shit," she mumbles, tilting her head back. There's a hand on her ass and a hand on her tit and she's a little overwhelmed, but it's incredible. She wraps an arm around Alex's waist as the brunette ducks her head and kisses along Mindy's collarbone, and then she feels Danny's hot breath and his mouth is on her nipple. 

Alex moves over to Danny and starts kissing along his jawline, and soon the two are kissing, moving backwards to lean up against the headboard. Mindy watches them, her eyes trailing down Danny's well muscled chest and his sleek abdomen, wondering where the hell he's been keeping all that, and then she can't help looking at his cock again. 

Alex wasn't lying. It is beautiful. 

Mindy's a little hypnotized by it, the thick shaft so engorged that the veins stand out in high relief, the dark pink head leaking precome as it bobs against his belly. There's a thin strand of the fluid dripping down and pooling, and it thickens as more oozes out. She is overcome with the need to taste it, taste him. She reaches tentatively and then musters her courage - it's not like she's never touched a dick before, so she can't pinpoint the hesitation - but she's spurred on by the low groan Danny makes as she wraps her fingers around him. 

Leaning forward, Mindy darts her tongue out and laps at his belly where his cock is touching it, and then swirls her lips around the head, licking at the slit and sucking lightly. Danny groans again, and then she hears his voice, sounding shocked. 

"Mindy?"

She looks up and sees the surprise in Danny's eyes and she's instantly chagrined. Did he not want... "Do...do you like that?" she asks shakily. 

His eyes close and his head drops back. "Yeah...oh, fuck yes. Yeah." Mindy watches the long column of his throat as he swallows, his Adam's apple rising and falling. She's heady with the desire to lick it, but returns instead to the closer object of her lust. Running her mouth down the length of his shaft, she stops to lave his balls with her tongue, sucking one gently between her lips, before journeying back up.

Mindy can feel his tension as she takes him deep. He's fighting the need to thrust and just fuck her mouth, and she increases the pressure as she moves up and down on him. A hand snakes up her thigh and brushes against the crotch of her panties before slipping inside to stroke her clit, and she moans against Danny's dick. He responds with a grunt and slides a thick finger into her.

Before they can continue, Alex tugs on Mindy's arm and pulls her up, aggressively kissing her as they balance across Danny's body. He sits up to join in, his fingers slipping out of Mindy, and when he brings them up to his mouth, Alex intercepts and grabs his wrist to suck on them. She kisses Danny, who responds for a moment, but his attention is still on Mindy and he pulls her to him.

"I want to taste you," he growls in her ear. Then he eases her to the mattress and kisses down her body, stopping at her belly, which makes Mindy so uneasy that she wants to push him away. She's seen Alex's banging body, with her big boobs and flat stomach, and she doesn't want unfavorable comparisons. But he continues, hooking his fingers in her panties, and she lifts her ass so they slide down. Danny pulls them to her knees and she kicks them off as he's parting her thighs.

When Mindy looks at Alex, she can see her friend has an odd expression, but when their eyes meet, Alex smiles and reaches for Danny's cock. Mindy has an instant and unexplainable pang of jealousy, and she knows how inappropriate it is, but it's there. She can't really examine that feeling though because Danny starts running his tongue on the edge of her mound and then along the seam of her inner thigh and thinking just isn't a valid option anymore. 

Danny's fingers trace her lightly as his mouth ghosts across her skin, and his hot breath and warm tongue drive her slowly insane as he laps and sucks everywhere but where she's most sensitive. Mindy arches her back, her legs spread as she plants her feet on the mattress to anchor herself, and she can't stop making noises, little moans and whines as he teases her. Finally Danny slides his tongue into her and licks up to her clit and she cries out and curses like a sailor. It's so good and so hot and she can't believe it's happening.

Alex is stroking her hair and nipping at her throat and while Mindy wants to include her in this, it's almost more of an annoyance. She just wants to concentrate on these sensations that are threatening to overwhelm her. She's bucking her hips and finally Danny just holds her down so he can finish without getting his nose broken on the process. He's concentrating on her clit entirely now, stroking circles with his tongue rhythmically, and Mindy feels her climax building and she fists a hand into Danny's hair. She comes hard against his mouth, chanting his name, Danny, Danny, Danny. 

When she falls back on the bed, every muscle like rubber, Danny moves back up to kiss her and she can taste herself on his tongue. 

Alex pulls him away and starts to kiss him, grinding against his thigh, and Mindy feels that unwarranted jealousy again. She fights it, but it's making her stomach churn, and she can't watch as Alex moves down his body to suck his cock. She wanted to be the one to make him come. Her eyes are closed and she's panting lightly when she feels a hand stroking her face. 

Danny is looking at her, and maybe he's drunk and maybe it's just a weird moment but it makes her heart skip to stare in his eyes. Then he closes them and moans, but suddenly Alex stops and sits up. 

"I have to pee," she declares, taking off for the bathroom. 

There's a weird energy once she's gone. Mindy can't decide if she's relieved or terrified, but she's alone with Danny, who is still very obviously turned on, and it's not feeling like a group thing. At all.

"So, uh..." She turns her body towards him, and he's watching her face carefully. Mindy rests her hand on his chest, and he shifts sideways towards her and grabs her waist. 

"So...yeah."

It's inarticulate as hell, but they really don't need words. Danny kisses her, and she slides her arm around his back, pressing into his chest, and he's hard and insistent against her thigh. She wraps her leg over his and opens herself to him, whispering encouragement. "Fuck me," she sighs. 

Danny doesn't hesitate. He grabs her ass and pulls her against him, his cock nudging between her legs, and she shudders as he rubs against her still sensitive clit. He guides himself inside her, moving exquisitely slowly, kissing her softly as his hips pump slowly. 

Mindy rocks against him, and these slow, subtle movements are what Alex is greeted with upon her return. She watches them for a moment. They aren't just fucking, satisfying hot animalistic lust. It's slow, and sensual, and it's like there's no one else on the world as their bodies are joined. She shakes her head - they don't even notice she's there, and soon she isn't, grabbing her clothes and dressing in the other room. 

Unaware of what just happened, Mindy begs Danny for more, and he rolls her onto her back, moving on top of her with more intensity. She rests her feet on his ass, urging him on. Danny holds himself up on one arm and grabs the back of her knee with his free hand, tilting her hips up so the angle is better for her. 

When he leans back in to kiss her, she's already building towards her orgasm, and his short, quick thrusts push her over the edge. She cries out into his mouth as she shudders around him. Danny fucks her through it, and the feeling of her walls clenching around his cock soon brings him to his release. 

It's not until they're laying in a tired heap, rolled back on their sides, still entwined, that they realize they're alone. Mindy's phone, charging at her bedside, beeps with a text tone; a similar sound comes from somewhere on the floor, wherever Danny left his pants. 

"Alex? Where's Alex?" Mindy calls out to her, with no response. Danny rolls away and fumbles for his phone. 

"Shit," he says as he reads it. 

Mindy grabs her phone and reads the message from Alex out loud. 

"Keep him" is all it says. 

"Shit," she echoes. 

They look at each other. "I think she left. She's mad at us," Danny sighs. 

"This was her idea!" Suddenly, Mindy is self conscious. She lies back and pulls the sheets up to cover herself. 

"Well, it seems like she expected a threesome, and it was more of a you-and-me some."

"Okay, that was so cheesy and still actually kind of funny." She glances back at the phone. "What should we do? What did she text you?'

Danny shrugs. "Uh, nothing."

"What? Show me." Mindy leans over to grab the phone, but Danny fends her off, holding it away. She presses up against him, and then she's not really trying anymore, and he kisses her again. 

"Shit," she repeats when they pull away. "What are we doing?"

Danny shakes his head. "I...we..."

"What did the text say, Danny?"

"She just said 'I knew it.'"

Mindy furrows her brow. "Well, what the hell does that mean?"

"I think it was a test, Mindy. And we failed."

"Okay. Wait. You think she set this up...us? To see if we'd go through with it? And when we did, she got mad and bailed? That makes no sense, and that really doesn't sound like Alex."

Danny answers carefully, measuring his words, his gaze at the ceiling. "I think she set this up because she thinks...she thought...that there was something between us." He looks back at a Mindy. "That there is something between us."

"Oh."

"And I don't think she's wrong..."

"Well, we did just have sex," reasons Mindy. 

"Well, yeah. There's that..." He rubs the back of his neck and looks down. "Is that it, then?"

"Is that it for the sex, or is that it for what's between us?" 

"Both?" Danny looks up with a small grin. 

"Maybe no. For both. But there is the small matter of your girlfr...fuck buddy...who happens to be one of my best friends. "

"Yeah, I don't think I have one of those anymore. And I'm not real sure about that best friend part."

Mindy sighs. "Me either. And I guess I should feel horribly guilty, but...I don't know. I mean, this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for her."

"I think it would have happened. Not like this..." Danny reaches for her, stroking her cheek and leaning in to kiss her again. "But it would have happened. Maybe she'll forgive us."

"Maybe I can talk to her tomorrow. Do you...do you want to stay?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I asked you first."

"Yeah, Mindy. I want to stay."

She snuggles under the covers and nudges him to turn off the light. "Good. I want you to stay."


End file.
